Favorite Foods
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Crazy idea. Song from Victorious, Klaus is hungry and unable to get foods... Give it a chance please and review!


_**Favorite food**_

* * *

_TVD with a song (Favorite foods) from Victorious._

_A very very very super crazy idea I got... Once again because of my sister...Blame her! lol_

_Give it a chance and tell me what you think!_

_Lorelei Candice __Black_

* * *

Klaus was hungry. He wasn't thirsty, he was hungry and his precious hybrids had emptied his cupboard and fridge so he had absolutely nothing to eat. He had called to order a pizza but there was a storm outside and the delivery guy couldn't handle the deliveries in that weather…

Having no choice but to wait until the storm passed, Klaus sat on his favourite armchair with a glass of bourbon and slowly drifted off to sleep…

Klaus was awoken by the front door opening and closing. He looked up, still seated in his armchair and saw the group who tried so hard to kill him coming in, dripping wet and obviously cold.

"We need a place to stay until the storm passes." Stefan said.

"Why would you stay here?" Klaus asked them.

"Because we're too cold to go anywhere else… Please!" Caroline said with soft eyes.

"I'll trade you two bags of my bloods for it!" Elena said.

"Fine, but you have to entertain me until the storm passes and I can order food!" Klaus said.

They all nodded and he watched as Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Damon and Jeremy nodded and went to get ready in the next room. They reappeared in less than 10 minutes, dry and in food costumes. Caroline winked as she plugged her Ipod in and pressed play for the music and they all lined up. Klaus was wondering why they would dress up like food when he told them he was hungry and they were supposed to distract him from it but shrugged it off as they started their show.

Elena was wearing an ice cream costume, Bonnie had a broccoli costume while Caroline was dressed like a hamburger. Stefan was wearing a giant plastic slice of Pizza, Jeremy was wearing what was supposed to be noodles and finally Damon was dressed like a hot dog.

Were they crazy? He was trying to distract himself from his hunger and they came before him wearing costumes of all his favorite foods…

* * *

**Song Lyrics**

**Who is singing**

_Klaus' thoughts_.

Normal description of what's going on with everyone else.

* * *

**Elena:****  
What I like about cheese,**  
_Oh yes… Cheese… He would love to have some cheese right now…_**  
****Caroline and Bonnie:****  
is that you can put it on veggies,  
**_On Veggies yes…Or on Caroline… Cheese on Caroline… Good enough to eat…_**  
****Jeremy:  
****and it tastes,  
**_Well, anything with cheese and Caroline would be delicious…_**  
****Stefan and Damon:  
****Mmm mmm so good  
**_Why did Damon dance this close to Caroline? He better take his Hot Dog away from his lovely blond hamburger!_**  
****Elena:  
****Yeah!  
**_Well, now Elena looks right in her elements!_**  
****Together:  
****I like to talk about food,  
**_I like to eat all foods!_**  
'Cuz it's my favorite thing to do,  
**_Maybe I could cook a human finger or too in the fire…_  
**Every treat from yellow to blue,  
**_Blue…like a human he was strangling after a good torture session. _**  
red to green, so lets all sing!  
**_Red like the blood he took from Elena… It was so tasty!_**  
Tell me all about your favorite foods,  
**_There is so many… if blood is my favorite I do enjoy a big roast once in a while…_**  
****Jeremy:****  
Mine is pizza!  
**_Well, if only the delivery guys were a little braver, I would have my pizza by now!_**  
****Bonnie:****  
And I like hamburgers, too.  
**_Ah yes, a good burger at the Grill…_**  
****Caroline and Stefan:****  
I'll eat ice-cream cake,  
**_Please stop this… Caroline singing about good foods is way too tempting…_**  
****Elena and Damon:****  
till my tummy aches  
**_Well, my tummy aches right now…Because I'm hungry! Why can't this stupid storm stop already! What was the point of me making hybrids if they're not here to get my groceries?_**  
****Jeremy:  
****But then here's what I'll do,  
**_I'll order my Hybrids to fill my kitchen with good foods as soon as they come back here…_**  
****Bonnie:  
****Here is what I'll do,  
**_Then I'll eat a big burger…and a pizza…and spaghetti…_**  
****Together:  
****Share some of mine with you.  
**_Absolutly not! I'll keep it all for me and from now on my hybrids will go and eat somewhere else! Well, Caroline can have some if she asks really nicely but that's it!_**  
****Damon:  
****Yummy, yummy,  
**Damon was rubbing his stomach.**  
****Caroline:  
****Ooohh,  
**_Caroline is so sexy…even when she's dressed as a burger._**  
****Damon:  
****in my tummy  
**_Yes hot dog, come in my tummy!_**  
****Elena:  
****Ooohh,  
**They were all dancing together and seamed to be having fun while singing a kid's song about food.**  
****Stefan:  
****yummy yummy.  
**It was funny to see Stefan trying to keep Ice cream Elena away from Hot Dog Damon.**  
****Caroline:  
****All of my favorite foods  
**_I'll have all her favorite foods too so she'll want to stay here!_**  
****Jeremy:  
****Yummy, yummy  
**_When did the Gilbert kid get back together with the Bennett witch? The way he looks at her… Like a dog looking at a bone when he hasn't had one in over a month… Thinking about bones, looks like the kid's got a boner… _**  
****Bonnie:  
****Ooohh,  
**_Well, if the _broccoli_ keeps rubbing the _noodles_ like that the young Jeremy won't be able to keep his feelings private much longer… hmmm noodles with broccoli all over it…_**  
****Jeremy:  
****in my tummy  
**Indeed, Jeremy was trying to stay calm when Bonnie was rubbing herself all over him.**  
****Caroline:  
****Ooohh,  
**Klaus was still sitting in his armchair, staring at them all like they were the most wonderful thing in the world. **  
Stefan:****  
yummy yummy.  
**The original hybrid was drooling a bit from the side of his mouth… Caroline was getting worried… Was he watching them with…hunger? Not the _good funny sex hunger,_ no… Real hunger… Like he was trying to decide which one of them he was going to eat first…**  
****Elena:****  
Well, I like noodles in a bowl,  
**_Noodles and ice cream? Why not… I've always liked ice cream deserts…_**  
****Caroline:  
****Chicken nuggets make me lose control,  
**_I can have Chicken nuggets delivered here as soon as this stupid storms stops… Maybe she'll stay here a while…_**  
****Bonnie:  
****'Cause they taste  
**The way Klaus was looking at Caroline worried Elena and Bonnie. He looked like he was going to jump on her any minutes but they couldn't figure out if he wanted to have sex with her or to eat her alive…**  
****Damon:  
****Mmm, mmm, so good  
**_Well, well, well, looks like Damon would like to get hit Hot Dog closer to Elena's ice cream… Stefan isn't happy about that… I'll make sure to tell Rebekah when she comes back if she still wants him!_**  
****Caroline:****  
Yeah!  
**Bonnie was trying her best to show Jeremy that she was ready to get back with him but it just wasn't that easy when they were both dressed in foods. **  
****Together:****  
Tell me all about your favorite foods,  
**_Caroline, Elena, Ice cream, Roast, meat…_**  
****Stefan:****  
Mine is pizza!  
**_I would love to take a bit out of his pizza… Looks so good… Too bad it's plastic…_**  
****Elena:****  
And I like hamburgers, too.  
**_Well, this hamburger is mine! I wonder how I could get her out of this thing… What is she even wearing under it?_**  
****Caroline and Jeremy:****  
I'll eat ice-cream cake,  
**_Not together you're not!_**  
****Bonnie and Damon:****  
till my tummy aches  
**Klaus rubbed his stomach, trying to cover up the growling sound he made that could rival four of his hybrids growling at the same time!**  
****Stefan, Damon and Jeremy:  
****But then here's what I'll do,  
**_Eat, eat, eat, eat…_**  
****Elena, Bonnie and Caroline:  
****Here is what I'll do,  
**_Gosh Caroline looks so delicious right now…_**  
****Together:  
****Share some of mine with you.  
**_Well, she did just say she was willing to share right?_**  
Yummy, yummy.  
**

Klaus was even hungrier than before. He stood up and before he could think he pounced on Caroline and took a bit out of her hamburger. Why did this thing taste so bad?

* * *

Klaus woke up with a pillow in his hand… A pillow that was ripped open and its content was now in his mouth or all over him…Spitting what was in his mouth he stood up and saw with delight that the storm was over… he was about to call for some food to be delivered when the door bell rang.

Growling about the delay, he went to open the door and saw, with surprise, Caroline standing on the other side with a pizza box and a bag… from the smell of it there was hamburgers in it.

"I was hungry and didn't want to eat alone…" She said as she showed his her offerings.

"Come in." He replied with a smirk…

Caroline and Hamburger…well, maybe he will get a bite out of her after all…

* * *

Suddenly, an annoying ringing disturbed Klaus…

He opened his eyes and looked around.

He was in his bedroom, on his bed… His alarm had woken him up...

Never again was he going to sleep when he was both hungry and thirsty… And thinking about Caroline had definitely been a bad idea too.

As he was about to step in the kitchen to feed himself, the doorbell rang… He could smell Caroline on the other side of the door…

* * *

**_Like I said, it's crazy but I'd still love your review to know what you thought about it!_**

**_Review_****_ please?_**

**_Keep reading me_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
